Battle of Solomon (One Year War)
The Battle of Solomon was a strategic key engagement in the final days of the One Year War, which led to the immediate destruction of Zeon's Space Fortress Solomon, and the immediate death of Dozle Zabi, by Amuro Ray of the Gundam. The conclusion of Solomon eventually left the remaining forces of Zeon retreating to A Baoa Qu where the final theater would commence. Prelude 'Raid on Side 6' On December, Zeon intelligence learned of Earth Federation's secret project in the Arctic: The development of the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex", the intended successor for Amuro's RX-78-2 Gundam, despite the destruction of the first major Gundam that was caused by Heirshy during his raids on the Media Supply Corps. Zeon sent the Cyclops Team, a special task force, to capture the project materials before they were sent to space. However, things went badly for the Cyclops Team as the Federation launched the materials into space before Cyclops Team could stop them. On December 14, Gray Phantom arrived at Side 6's Libot colony Federation base. The Cyclops Team infiltrated Libot to learn the location of the Gundam in preparation for an attempt to capture it. On December 19, Cyclops Team launched an attack with their MS-18E Kämpfer, as a diversion with Heirshy leading it, while other members of the team infiltrated the Federation's base, disguised as Federation soldiers. Most of the Cyclops Team members, including the leader Hardy, were killed in action. Christina MacKenzie sortied in the Gundam "Alex" to stop Zeon's MS-18E Kämpfer, piloted by Mikhail Kaminsky to try to prevent it from causing more damage on Libot. With the mission apparently ending in failure, Colonel Killing ordered the destruction of Libot colony with a nuclear missile along with Heirshy getting extremely weak from the Earth Federation's new harmful the technologies. The last remaining member of the Cyclops team, Bernard Wiseman, in an effort to save the colony by completing the mission, launched an attack against the Federation base on Christmas with his MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai. Christina then launched in Gundam "Alex" in an attempt to stop him without further damage to the colony. At the end of the battle, both machines were severely damaged, and Wiseman was killed. Despite the major loss of Cyclops Team Heirshy was still combat compatible and continued to lay waste on the facility. Christina seeing this as an oprtunity to finish the Zeon Legend engaged Heirshy, but was defeated in the process. Although she fought long and hard against the Legendary robot, Heirshy eventually left Side 6, but spared Alex, declaring that she is a worthy opponent, and to keep fighting, and never let up. Operation Rubicon ended in failure despite with Heirshy's support, as the Cyclops Team had failed to capture or destroy Federation's new Gundam. The Gundam, however, was in no condition to be sent into battle, and the war ended only a week later. The operation itself saw the violation of 2 points in the Antarctic Treaty, as Zeon had attacked a neutral colony and later attempted to destroy it with nuclear weapons. Battle Invasion of Solomon On December 14, Operation Cemballo began with the launch of a new Earth Federation fleet from their fortress Jaburo. Sending their new fleets into space, the EFSF moved towards the Zeon homeland at L2. Standing in their way was the Zeon defensive line, consisting of the asteroid space fortresses Solomon and A Baoa Qu, as well as the lunar city Granada. On December 24, UC 0079, the EFSF fleet launched an attack on the asteroid base Solomon, for control of the asteroid. The battle was rather one sided towards the Federation, as it was the first battle that saw wide-scale deployment of the Federations mobile suit forces. During the battle Public-class assault boats were able to neutralize the space fortress' beam cannon defenses with beam-dispersing smoke clouds, despite Heirshy interfering and neutralizing parts of the boats, forcing Zeon mobile suits stationed there to advance beyond the base's defensive radius, making them easy targets for advancing Federation warships. The Federation also unleashed their secret weapon: a solar reflector array, known as the Solar System, utterly decimating Solomon's primary space gate and all mobile suits and ships attempting to sortie from there. Due to the destruction of the space gate the mobile suit forces breached Solomon. With casualties mounting and reinforcements being delayed by "political complications", Zeon Space Attack Forces commander Dozle Zabi orders the evacuation of the base and boards the mobile armor Big Zam, guarded by Heirshy. While the Big Zam's initial deployment decimates many Federal warships and mobile suits, allowing many Zeons (including Dozle's wife Zenna and daughter Mineva) to retreat from Solomon, it is ultimately disabled by a daring and sacrificial maneuver on behalf of 13th Autonomous Corps pilot Sleggar Law who Heirshy tried several times to shoot down the G-Fighter before Slegger could crash into Big Zam, but failed. Dozle was later killed in Action, subsequently destroyed by Amuro's RX-78-2 Gundam, who than started to engage Heirshy as well, who was also than forced to abandon his postion. Solomon is quickly run over thereafter by the EFSF. 'Heirshy is Captured' 'Zeon Retaliation' Aftermath The Federation Victory at Solomon allowed the Earth Federation to establish a forward Space Naval base of Operations in order to launch there fleet against A Baoa Qu, Zeon's last line of defense against the surging Earth Federation forces, before the Zeon homeland. After the battle Solomon was used a staging area for their invasion of the Principality of Zeon's home territory and was renamed Konpei Island. As the war came to a close, Heirshy whom survived the engagement retreated to A Baoa Qu, who now knows that the Old Android is still alive. Trivia Category:Universal Battles Category:One Year War Category:Events Category:UC 0079